User talk:Broken fire
Welcome to Broken's Talk Page! >-< xD And then I posted back xD Charrie suggesting, a child of Apollo who could light the way or a child of Hades who could shadow travel them out of the cave :/ Which means either Maia or Kiana/Cody :/ Okay then. She's gonna torture Dani for the rest of the time in camp then >:) Mhm xDD She has amazing friends. I mean, I bet your friends do that to you too right? >-< It gets annoying and embarrassing xD Sometimes funny though. Yeeeppppppp xD Especially when the "he" is there. It's at that time when I most want to murder them >,< xD OOOH XD Good luck, I could feel bad for them but, well xD Revenge can be sweet. HAHA Ouch ._. But it sounded funny the way you said she went to the whiteboard xDD and yea, as for me and mis amigos... >.> everyday last year, omg >-< i had the need to put duct tape on their mouths. But that him was over with now. I like somebody else, thankfully though, they don't know >:D mhm Yep xD I mean, that's what secrets are for. Unlike some friends.... *sigh* You know those kinds xD o.o Yaaay *braces self for her score, it is probably not going to be a high one* >.< I wonder if I godmodded ^^ Thanks xD it's okay for not noticing (not like I plan people to see it xP) And basically she's like this girl sketched to be somewhere in a cave made of ice I think when I first saw the picture. And yea, must admit the girl is cute, I think I'll be keeping this one for a while c: Queens Mm xD Queens definitely are kinda intimidating >-< Though Queen Elizabeth of England not much :P *shudder* The kings and queens of historical European times, yea, that was a bit horrifying. All those heads chopped off ._. Ah... Well, European times have scary torture. But you should really take a look at the Aztecs...... holy cheesecake, it's terrible >.< Sacrifices and punishments commited in the aztec alike. v.v Quite true, *sigh* these aztecs.. and probably there are others as well..... this was and is the world we live in .-. Well.. I like our era nice enough xD Judgement and guns and all Well yea, that's definitely one thing >.< Judgement better, guns and all... ugh, I feel sad for the poor children they shot at that school, Sandy Hook, and the one in Boston. Huh I like how we go from a happy topic to a sad one :P And yeah, the children are going to rest in peace, along with the adults of course ^-^ Let's move back to a happy topic xD Sam Tsui :OOO I love the cover he did with Christina Grimmie, Just a Dream, along with the piano guy Kurt Schneider cx sleep tight, thanks and Chu too, night ^_^ *hugs and waves* I posted on the quest, BrokenDogs are not our whole life,but they make our lives whole. - Roger Caras 14:05, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey Broken, just wanted to let you know that for Survival Tactics you are on the Salani tribe. Claim I realized how badly I mucked up this claim, so I'm just going to go ahead and rewrite most of it. Thanks for the help Facillis descensus averni, Sed ut observetis ortus. ~Onyx 21:59, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Re:Kagabi i was about to tell you that im married (to hyu)xD. and im asking you kung tinawag ba ni sage si andrea sa place ni anna? oh sa zoo? i cant reply have to go as soon as possible x) Brier Please delete my first Brier page :) (My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 08:04, June 10, 2013 (UTC)) Yiieee Thankieeee~~ ^_^ nung linggo xDD HI Broken and I was just wondering have chu post??? :) Mass Was Here... See ya! 02:50, June 11, 2013 (UTC) You sent me a broken link, mind sending another? Thanks. Flamefang (talk) 05:31, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Done, thanks for giving me the heads up! Flamefang (talk) 05:50, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Posted on the quest Dogs are not our whole life,but they make our lives whole. - Roger Caras 14:05, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Quest I just noticed that my quest, The Quest for Lyssa's Bracelet just got pulled today. The person who was sapposed to post next just got on today do you think you could give us a bit more time on the quest, we've just about finished it Don't worry, be Sexy ~ ♪Shades♪ 04:14, June 12, 2013 (UTC) welllllllllllllllllll welll your not the only one a lot of people say they enjoy lina cause of....her?? Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 08:16, June 12, 2013 (UTC) sean?. meh hes married to golden song x) uhhh umm I have chores that I have to get to in like a few minutes soooo ummm can you...umm..>.< sorry.. Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 08:56, June 12, 2013 (UTC) yeah yeah that or if you want you can ask ruby as we do share sabrine Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 09:05, June 12, 2013 (UTC) fixed glacias page. if you stab someone in the back, no matter how small the blade, it will always hurt (talk) 17:47, June 12, 2013 (UTC) re:cat's Sometimes it takes a day or two to update on the uncategorised templates page :) re:xD Awesome, thanks for helping organise all that :) Question u.u Hey, I'm really Brazilian and I unsderstood some of the things hahaha, but I think I'm doing good, I just wanna know, How much time they spend to see and decide if i'll be claimed or not?